Guests at a casino are typically able to play electronic casino games, such as video poker games. The electronic game presents a user with an image showing a poker hand, for example. The user is able to bet chips, select cards to discard, and to draw additional cards. The game then awards credits to the user based on the strength of the user's hand. Other games of chance may be played on similar machines, such as other card games, dice games, slot machines, roulette, or other virtual gaming implements. For example, a video slot machine may allow a user to select a number of rows to bet, a number of credits to wager, and pull a virtual lever to start the random selection of icons to be displayed in three windows. When the wheels have come to a rest, the user may be awarded credits based upon the combination of icons presented in the windows.
While conventional casino gaming machines may provide feedback to a user in the form of visual displays on a screen, or with sounds, conventional casino gaming machines do not provide haptic feedback to a user. Such feedback may provide a more immersive or enjoyable gaming experience, and may encourage the user to play a haptically-enabled game machine instead of a conventional game machine.